Letters, Oranges, and a Little Bit of Len
by anikidazo
Summary: RinxLen, Twincest story. I'm trying to add every single pairing I can think of, but the overall couple is Rin and Len. Rated Teen for Language and Romance. Yay! Please Read and Review. Thanks! CopyRight EmiriiChanDesu.
1. Letters and a Little Bit of Len

**A/N: Hey, sup. :3 This is my first fanfic, please don't flame... RinxLen, TWINCEST. :D**

**Also, I'm going to try to put in every single couple I can THINK of in this fanfic. 'Cause I can't decide. :3 But I can decide RinxLen in the end, so that's what it's gonna be. Sorry LenKa, RinKa fans, whatever else you may like! But I promise those couples will happen sometime.**

**Chapter 1::** Letters and a Little Bit of Len

Rin POV

_Len-kun,_

_First of all, please don't judge me. I promise my feelings are innocent. Sort of._

_Second, I... think I'm in love with you. Even though it would be impossible for us to be together, I'm still in love with you. 'Cause you're just... my type, or something? You're the only one I could ever imagine myself with. You used to tell me you were my knight, but we were playing castle. How about we stop playing now and make it happen? 'Cause you'd be my knight, right?_

_At least, I'd hope you would be._

_Rin_

I sadly reread the letter. _I can't do it,_ I sighed. I crumbled up yet another wasted sheet of paper and threw it in the trash from where I was sitting.

"You missed," a voice said from across the room. I turned around, finding Meiko. I was caught.

"Can I help you? And I didn't miss," I couldn't help grimacing.

"Not really. But since you missed, you could help the economy." Meiko said, keeping that same "of-course-I'm-right" expression.

"I didn't miss?" I rolled my eyes. I seriously didn't need a lecture from someone who drank all day and night. Besides, I was stressed enough, being a teenager with unfulfilled, um, "needs"? Maybe.

"Try the recycle bin," Meiko stood. "You keep writing your love letters or whatever. I'm leaving." I blushed.

"They're _not_ love letters! Ugh, get a life!" I groaned. Meiko peaked her head back in.

"I have one, it's called sake, and a little bit of Kaito. Now do your homework, or something. Just leave me alone." She left again.

"I wasn't _bothering_ you!" I cried. I'm always blamed. I'm the older sister, the naughty one, and the one who likes oranges. I'm like the scapegoat or something. I got out my homework, but I realized I had very little and I could do it in the morning. Since I felt like doing nothing. At all. I rested my head on the table. Sometimes, I just had to go into my own world. My own little nuclear reactor. Where I could process my thoughts, and sometimes I could cry. Sometimes, I could cry until I didn't want to cry ever again. I just cried and cried until I finally felt a little bit better. And then I would see Len and everything would be okay again.

Len is my twin brother. Unfortunately, I have always been in love with my twin brother. Ever since someone told me what a crush was, and then instinctively I was like, "Oh, Len!". But now it's a little bit more than that. Now that I'm 14, I'm pretty sure I know a little bit more about love than a 6 year old would. And if I didn't know anything more, I would know that I'm in love with Len and there's nothing I could do about it. I suddenly heard Miku's voice from the table,

"Hey~~! I finished dinner, so come eat or whatever." Sometimes, I think she would be better off blonde. Only sometimes though. Miku-nee is a very scary person sometimes. Even though her hair reminds me of dolphins.

"Coming!" I yelled, not really caring if anyone else wanted to know if whether I was coming or not in this huge household of VOCALOIDs. But what can you do? I live in a big house. Too bad.

I sat down at the dinner table that had a million seats since there were so many of us. The first thing I noticed was that there was a bowl of fruit on the table. With something that had a special "glow" to it. Something distracted me from staring at the fruit calling out to me. It was that stupid KAITO.

"Miku-channn, where's the ice cream?" He was whining. AGAIN. I kind of want to kill that guy.

"That's for dessert, Kaito." Of course, she's really nice to him and she doesn't call him Kaito-nii. Since she likes him. But he's with Meiko, so sucks for her. She's always going to be single, and she knows it. Unless that rumor about her and Luka-nee is true. 'Cause they're both scary dolphins and flamingos. "Why don't you just eat some fruit for now?" He pouted and nodded.

And then it happened. He reached for the precious orange. I glared at him, but he didn't notice. I saw Len poke him and whisper something, but he didn't do anything. Len already looked agitated, and then he started to look worried, too. Why was he angry? Poor Lennie. And that stupid Kaito kept reaching for the orange. And then he... he TOUCHED it.

"If you pick that up, I'll roll you over with the road roller." My head was down and I mumbled for dramaticness. Because I'm so dramatic.

"Huh?" Kaito looked up, his dirty fingers wrapping around the orange. I looked at him, my blue eyes firing.

"_If you touch that, I'll kill you,_" I murmured a bit louder. Len heard me. His eyes widened and put down the banana he had been chewing at nervously. He slapped Kaito's hand.

"Put it down, put it down," He was looking at me.

"What?" That stupid Kaito still wasn't listening. Len finally took the orange from his hand. I didn't mind if Len was touching my cute little orange.

"Here, Rin-chan. This is yours." He looked calmly into my eyes. Melting Rin! I smiled very sweetly.

"Thank you, Len~" I slipped it in my pocket. 'Cause it was my orange.

•••

I walked outside. I saw Len sitting at the bench. He was tapping his foot and he looked kind of angry. I remembered he looked angry at the dinner table, too. The sun was setting and he looked totally hot in the orange sunlight. Since it was orange and stuff.

I observed him for a moment and saw he was writing something. Then he crumpled it up and looked at it again. He looked kind of sad.

"Are you okay?" I said softly. He jumped, got up, and stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah." He sighed. He looked really really nervous. I considered if he was addressing the letter to me, but then I rethought it 'cause that was obviously impossible. And I'm not just being ignorant, like in anime. He was probably addressing it to Miku or someone better than me. That thought saddened me a little bit, even though I had this weird feeling I was wrong. I decided to ignore it. 'Cause knowing me, my gut feeling has got to be wrong.

"Want my orange?" I sacrifice my favorite to the gods of love! I took it out of my pocket. He smiled.

"All right," _God dammit, I thought he would say no! _He peeled off the skin and took some of it. He bit into it. It looked really juicy and good and like it belonged in my mouth. He noticed my look of longing and said the words that I had hoped for,

"Want some?" _Yesyesyesyesyesyes._

"Ummm, sure." I smiled, kind of blushing for no apparent reasons. Just 'cause it's Len sweetly offering me my fruit back.

"Here," He put one in between his teeth like he just expected me to take the other half. _You're kidding me, right?_ I laughed. "What's the matter?" He looked at me all weird.

"... You're serious?" I widened my eyes.

"Yeah. We are... twins." Woah. My heart just like, skipped a beat. Or two. Even though it was kind of weird how his voice sounded since his mouth was still open as he was talking.

"Yeah... I guess we are..." I said, taking a step forward. Oh my goodness.

We were finally close enough for me to take a bite. His soft blonde hair fell into his eyes. "Well?"

So I closed my eyes, and I reached for my precious orange. My teeth sank down into it and I could feel the sweet sour taste rushing into my system.

... And then I don't really remember what happened.

**A/N: Len POV is in the next chapter! Please keep reading and review this, thank you! :)**

**~EmiriiChanDesu~©2010**


	2. Letters and a Little Bit of Rin

**A/N: Hello again! Please read and review, please don't flame! RinxxLen, TWINCEST! :D Today featuring RinxLen, MikuxLen, and KaitoxLen!**

**Also, thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews! You people are awesome. OwO Please keep reading! :D Feel free to message me if you have a question or suggestion or something and I'll try to incorporate it. **** Especially couple recommendations!**

**Chapter 2::** Decisions and a Choice to Make

Len POV

Another paper to go in the recycling bin. So many papers I had written, trying to convey my feelings. But I still can't, no matter how many times I try. Kaito sat behind me on my bed, looking upset. I was more upset than he ever could've been though, because the feeling of disappointment in yourself is worse than anything, if you asked me.

"Len..." Kaito finally said.

"Yeah, Kaito?"

"What are you writing?" Oh no.

"Letters." I said, making sure to keep it vague.

"What kind of letters?" He pressed further.

"Just... letters." He made me so nervous. It felt like he could just jump on me and rip me apart any second. I knew he wouldn't though.

"... To who?" He said after a little while. I couldn't answer this one.

"My imaginary friend."

"No, seriously."

"None of your business," I sighed. I wasn't sure if he was overprotective, or just... Kaito. He got up out of his chair and put his hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Are you okay?" Oh no.

"Yeah, get off me." I tried to shoo him away. His strong hands wouldn't let go, though.

"Len, stop."

"You stop!"

"Len!" I turned around and tried to slap him. Then he took my face in his hands and brought himself two inches away from me. I thought he was going to kiss me. He looked crazed, like a madman. He let go and began to walk away. I heard him murmur a curse word and I didn't bother feeling bad. I didn't want anything to happen again. I heard Miku calling for dinner and I headed downstairs, angry I couldn't write my letter and about the possible situation that could've just happened.

I sat down next to Kaito, since I knew he would be mad if I didn't. Then, I made sure Rin was on the other side of me. I was kind of zoning out because I felt so bad that I couldn't write the letter. So angry at myself. So guilty of forbidden love. But I guess life sucks and then you die.

I finally snapped back into the world when I saw Rin's eyes look up finally into a glare. I looked at Kaito, reaching for an orange. Oh, no.

"Kaito, I don't recommend you do that," I whispered.

"What?" He looked at me all confused. I looked at Rin, fire starting in her water-blue eyes. If that makes sense. She was murmuring death traps, but stupid Kaito didn't seem to hear.

"Kaito, Kaito! Put it down!" I murmured.

"What?" He still wasn't listening. I had to take it from him. I hoped she wouldn't mind if her twin touched it. Since he's a little uninnocent himself.

"Here, Rin-chan. This is yours." I tried to remain calm looking into her deep blue eyes. They were the most gorgeous things I'd ever seen...

"Thank you, Len!" Her cute voice thanked me and I could've melted on the spot. How lucky am I to have such an adorable sister...

•••

I decided to take a walk outside. Miku was out there already. _Not again. _I sighed. I needed some fresh air, so I decided to walk out anyway and ignore her. I sat down, but apparently I made a noise, so she turned around.

"Len." I sighed, on the verge of tears. I am a softy, but too much happens to me, really.

"Miku-nee..."

"I told you you could call me Miku-chan."

"But I want to call you Miku-nee."

"Len... I thought we were..."

"That was a while ago, Miku-nee." She sat next to me. _Please, no..._

"I still feel the same way." She's determined.

"But I don't. It was only one night, I wasn't... in the right mind..."

"Len... what was it you said to me? I can have some of your spice...?"

"No, no, stop..." That was reminding me of bad times.

"Yeah, you were only going to give it to me..."

"Miku, I'm serious..."

"So am I..." she leaned over and kissed me. I tried to escape, but she held me in place. I felt like I was about to cry. She pushed me down on the bench and I couldn't get up. She started to unbutton her shirt. "Len..."

"Miku, no, no, no, stop, don't do that..." I tried to get out, or close my eyes. I was disappointed that I was getting turned on. I tried to roll off the bench, since getting away from Miku was first priority, but her body was too heavy. I looked back up at her, on the verge of tears.

"You... shouldn't cry, Len..." Miku finally sadly said. That got me. I just didn't know what to say. She knew I didn't like it, it was her fault that she didn't stop... "Why don't you just accept me?" She got up and ran away. _But I have accepted you._ _Just not anymore,_ I couldn't help thinking. I got up and watched her leave, just 'cause I knew she would be really mad if this stupid scene wasn't dramatic enough. Then I sat down again. _Stupid._ I tapped my foot angrily. _Why can't anyone just leave me alone? Am I that irresistible that-_

"Hey Len," _Goddammit, another fricking rapist- _**(A/N: Not literally rape, but whatever. :D)**

"_Go away._" I whipped my head around, glaring at at the person who appeared to be Meiko. She shrugged and left. _DIE! _I suddenly felt very... "emo", as the western-ers say.

I took out the crumpled up letter that I couldn't bare to recycle. I reread it again sadly. It was addressed to Rin, of course. Since our feelings were forbidden, I could never send this letter. Since we're twins. I really hate myself sometimes... it's so disgusting.

"Are you okay?" A voice softly said. _Rin!_

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah," I was alarmed, stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket. Hopefully she didn't see what it was. I breathed a sigh of relief when a look of confusion told me she hadn't. Then she said,

"Want my orange?" That had to be the cutest thing I had ever heard come from her mouth. I smiled and felt a shade of light pink come to my cheeks.

"All right." I reached for it. I could tell she still wanted some though, 'cause she didn't really let go really quickly. I began to peel it, and not taking my eyes off the orange to avoid embarrassment, I said,

"Want some?" I could see out of my peripheral vision the look in her eyes. She obviously did.

"Ummm, sure." She smiled gratefully, I think. Not really sure why she was being so shy around her disgusting twin brother.

"Here," I put one in my mouth before I had realized what I had done. _Oh, crap..._ I stayed calm, though. Then, she started laughing, which surprised me. I thought she would've just taken it all greedy or whatever. This is Rin we're talking about, I'm pretty sure she would eat an orange that had just been stepped on 20 times. "What's the matter?" I couldn't help asking. Maybe she wasn't feeling well.

"... You're serious?" She finally said. _Well... yeah._ I began to get a little nervous myself. My heart was beating but I wanted her to take the orange.

"Yeah. We are... twins." I suddenly regretted my words. I finally admitted it, we're twins. God, I wish we weren't.

"Yeah... I guess we are..." She began to move closer. _Oh, no..._ I was getting a little excited.

We were finally close enough for her to take a bite. Her cute little ribbon bounced and her deep blue eyes shined at me. Her radiant smile began to form as she came closer to her orange. She closed her eyes as if she was going to kiss me, and for a second I wished she was. But then she sank her teeth down into the orange. I couldn't help taking the orange a little farther in my mouth to get closer to her. And then the orange broke off into two and I assume she pulled away. When I opened my eyes, she was falling, and I bent down really fast and caught her.

"Rin?" She didn't respond. She wasn't breathing, so I ran inside and brought her to Gakupo, who I assumed would know something for some weird reason. And he did.

"Concussion," he said blankly after a little while. I'm pretty sure he was trying to feel her... chest area, but I stopped him, knowing she didn't need to be felt around there.

"Thanks, Gakupo." I picked her up again and brought her to her room. I closed the door behind us just out of habit and put her on her bed. The moonlight shined down through her window. _God, I wish we weren't twins._ I leaned in closer, originally to feel if she was breathing, but then for... other reasons. Personal ones? She still wasn't. And she was so irresistible. I stared at her for another five minutes and finally made the decision. I leaned down and kissed her for about thirty seconds. I was guilty. I was disgusting. But I couldn't help it. I couldn't do it anymore, feeling bad that I had just ruined her not-so-innocent innocence. I ran out of the room, and back into my own. I locked the door behind me and crawled into bed, still clothed. _Why do I have to live like this?_

No POV

Rin got up from her bed. Her eyes widened as the door shut again. She covered her now touched lips, letting a few tears drip down. _Len..._

... _Why do we have to live like this?_

**A/N: Rin found out! Let the games begin... ;) Did you like the other pairings I added? Please read and review, THANK YOU. :D **

**ALSO, PLEASE READ: QUESTION**

**Next Chapter - Miku POV or moving on with the story? I think I'll move on, but just some opinions would help!**

**©EmiriiChanDesu 2010. :)**


	3. Rin Rin! Eternal Punishment!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! :D Heheheh. I'm kind of slacking off a little~ just a little... (-w-") Encouragement is always good! I'd appreciate some... :3**

**Chapter 3::** The Awkward Moment When... Your Twin Sister Likes You Back.

No PoV 

Len slid into one of the dining room table chairs the next morning. _Of course she wasn't awake,_ he reassured himself, still conscious of the night before. He sat among his VOCALOID family, in the usual spot next to Kaito and probably Rin, who hadn't arrived to the table yet. He pushed his food around his plate, not hungry. Suddenly, he saw a flash of blonde from the hallway. _Rin!_

His twin sister, Rin, was hiding. Obviously. She had no idea what to say and wasn't attempting to say anything. She had been awake when Len kissed her, and it was really hard to focus since she kind of had a crush on him, too. _I'm going to go out there and act totally normal,_ she thought, determined. As soon as she walked out she began to get the butterfly feeling in her stomach again, but she pushed through it and sat down.

"Good morning~!" She said to Len, trying to be cheerful. "You kissed me, right?" she said, nonchalantly, then realizing what she said. "I-I-I-I mean, you _missed _me. Yeah," she laughed. _This is awkward._

"Yeah..." Len finally said. "Of course, we _totally _missed you." He smirked.

"Shut up." Rin teased. "Respect your elders," she winked.

"For the last time," Len grimaced, "You're like three minutes older than me!" Rin couldn't help laughing silently. She loved to tease her only slightly younger twin. But now that she knew that he liked her, she felt kind of bad about it. Her happy expression faded into a sad one, which her brother couldn't help but notice.

"What's wrong?" Len asked quietly, a concerned expression on his face. Rin's eyes began to tear up a little bit, seeing all of the things in Len that a few months ago she would've thought only a mother could call cute. She banged on the table, causing the every VOCALOID's utensils to jump up and down like they were anxious for the twins. It also caused all of the VOCALOIDs to turn around and watch what was happening, and all chatter died down slowly. Even though they were looking, there wasn't much to see - only Rin, her bangs down, tears falling onto the table, and Len looking confused and sad - but there was so much to feel. Emotions poured out of both of the twin's souls, whether they knew it or not.

"I'm sorry, Len..." Rin finally managed. "I'm really sorry..." A brave VOCALOID who probably doesn't want to be named whispered to the one next to him, _"Why is she sorry-" _only to be cut off by Rin's "SHUT THE HELL UP!" and her Phoenix Wright point. (**Sorry curse virgins. 83**)

"What... Rin...?" Len finally said, confused.

"H-H-H-Heyyy, Rin-chan, Len-kun..." Meiko smiled nervously. "Maybe you wanna, uh... continue your conversation in one of your rooms or somethin'...?" She laughed, still nervous. "Y-Yeahhh," Miku laughed along, her eyes showing she had no knowledge of what was going on. The whole table erupted into nervous laughter, except for an embarrased Rin and Len.

"Yes, Len-kun..." Rin looked up, her eyes widened. "Why do not we go-eth into one of our rooms?" The shine in her eyes said, _"You better friggin' say yes, shota."_

"Okay!" Len said on impulse, scared. Rin stood up, and with a silent _"Gochisousama deshita"_ (_"Thanks for the food"_) she stood and dragged Len to her room. "Sit," she commanded when they arrived. He did so.

"Um, so, why did you say... sorry?" He asked, confused. She looked at him for a second, and her eyes saddened.

"Because I've been so horrible all these years... to you, I mean..." Rin sighed, tears coming to her eyes again. Len began to protest, but then he thought, _Nah, she's right._ They were silent for a moment.

"But... why are you bringing this up now?"

"What, so you agree?" Rin yelled, her voice getting to a higher pitch. She was obviously on the verge of tears.

"Ah- I, um, I mean... well, I... I sorta..." He replied quickly, anxious to her reaction. But he was cut off by a sigh.

"You're right, though... I have been really horrible, haven't I...?" Tears began to drip down her face again.

"Not... _that_ horrible..." Len tried to smile. Rin glared at him for a second, then let out a sigh that sort of implied "_I'm pathetic and you sort of are too._" But the tears began to roll again and Len tried to think of a way to stop them. Before he could say anything however, Rin got up and closed the door, then locked it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-Y-You got something you wanna tell me or something...?" He stammered, worried.

"Nah, not really..." She looked at him, no expression apparent on her face. "I got something to show you though..." Her tongue swiveled around her lips slowly. She approached him, implying nothing by her expression but saying something by her movements.

"Rin...?"

"Hey... Len. I... was awake when you kissed me last night..." Rin heard Len's breath catch in his throat, "and I have some very terrible things in mind that I could do to you for ruining my lip virgin-ness..."

"... Eh?" Len's confused expression turned into an extremely nervous smile as his pupils began to get smaller.

"... But then, I decided on the worst possible thing that I could do to you..." A few high pitched squeaks of worry escaped Len's mouth. "And you know what it was...?" There was no answer from Len. "That wasn't a rhetorical question... _DO aYOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS_?" She shouted, close to his face, her eyes burning with either passion or rage.

"No!" Len squeaked, terrified.

"I decided..." Rin finally said, inching even closer, "that _I_ would ruin _your_ lip virgin-ness, too..." and she took his face in her hands and kissed him full on. Len felt himself melting, even though he thought it was just a punishment. Rin felt ecstacy of its own sorts as well - a deep love coming out through her anger of his hidden feelings. When she finally pulled away she looked away. Len looked at her, as if he was seeing the world's most beautiful thing in the world.

"So... was that a punishment or does that mean you sort of like me too...?" He finally said. After a long pause, Rin turned around and murmured,

"_Rin(g) Rin(g)._" (**A/N: Go watch RinRin Signal if you don't know what that means! 83**)

**A/N: Yay... Emirii-chan finally updated. :D**

**Gomenasaiiii~ It took me so long! But I got a sudden inspiration. :) So I'm going to write the next chapter now. :D**

**Also... is it short? I'm really sorry... -w- The next chapters will be longer because they'll be... FUNNER. :) And yes, I do mean that - if you look at my favorite stories they're all rated M. :3 But I'd never have the guts to write my OWN M story... x3**

**©EmiriiChanDesu 2010**


End file.
